miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous spellbook
The , or also known as grimoire, is a book filled with information about the Miraculouses and the Miraculous holders. It is considered sacred even by the kwamis and mustn't fall into the wrong hands, but unfortunately it has fallen into the hands of Gabriel Agreste, who is the supervillain Hawk Moth. History The spellbook was created at an unknown time by unknown means. For many years was kept in the temple of the Order of the Guardians, where they protected it from falling into the wrong hands. Guardians-in-training were taught to decipher the code, but they aren't allowed to be close to it unless they were in life-death situations. Unlike them, kwamis were familiar with the book, but weren't taught know how to read it as they must never know the spells that are inside the book, as a precaution should a kwami fall into the wrong hands. About 172 years when Wang Fu was young, he got hungry during his hard training and used the Peacock Miraculous to create a sentimonster to fetch him a snack, but in making the creature out of his hungry and his angry at the Miraculouses. As it devoured the monks and any Miraculous it could find, Wang tried to escape with the last Miracle Box and spellbook, but he lost it. According to Tikki, Fu has been searching for it for a long time. At an indefinite time, according to Gabriel, Emilie Agreste gave him the spellbook as a gift when on a trip, which was the last gift she gave him before she disappeared. He kept it in his safe behind a painting of her in his atelier. In case the book was lost, he took pictures of the pages and uploaded them to his computer. In "Volpina", Adrien Agreste discovered the book when he noticed his father looking at it, and took it from his father's safe (with Plagg's assistance) in order to get a closer look. He showed it to Lila Rossi at Collège Françoise Dupont, but she stole the book from him before he left so she could get inspiration for a lie based on the Fox Miraculous. Recognizing the book and remembering its importance, Tikki told Marinette Dupain-Cheng that she needed to get it, so they followed Lila to the Place des Vosges. She threw the book in the trash when Adrien appeared and Marinette grabbed the book while neither were paying attention. Later, Tikki explained the value of the book to Marinette, and they took it to Fu. Master Fu explained in "The Collector" that he knew how to partially decipher the code and revealed to Marinette that the book contained secrets about more superpowers for the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous. He also said that he believed that whoever possessed this book also had the Butterfly Miraculous and Peacock Miraculous. When he pointed out that the owner of the book was most likely Hawk Moth, Marinette initially worried that it meant Adrien could be Hawk Moth, but after learning more about Adrien's dilemma — being prevented from returning to school after losing his father's book — she concluded that Gabriel was more likely the culprit. He evaded her and Adrien's suspicions by akumatizing himself, but Marinette still felt bad for Adrien's punishment. To resolve the issue, Fu took pictures of the pages with his cellphone in order to have digital copies of the book and Marinette returned the book to Gabriel, lying that she had borrowed it. She also asked where Gabriel had gotten the book from before leaving, which he explained as being a gift from his wife without more detail. During the events of the The Battle of the Miraculous, after tracking down Fu's new hiding place near the Place des Vosges through Ladybug's appearences, Nathalie Sancoeur stole Fu's tablet with the deciphered copies of the spellbook and gave it to Gabriel. He later used the new information to fix the Peacock Miraculous. Appearance The book is a large hardbound book with a brown cover. On the front and back cover, there is a golden design that is identical to the one on the Miracle Box. A golden line is also around the edge of the cover. The writings inside the book are in a special code. Contents The Spellbook is written in special code language that is unknown to most people. The only ones who can translate the writings are those who have received the proper teachings of the Order of the Guardians of the Miraculous. Ladybug Miraculous This page features an image of the Ladybug Miraculous. It also shows previous holder Piáo Chóng and the yo-yo. Aquatic Power-Up This page features an image of Piáo Chóng after Tikki transforms into "Aqua-Tikki". According to Wang Fu, it lists the ingredients for the Aquatic power-up, which he says are: A branch from the dragon king's garden, a secret kept in a shell, and a tear of joy. He also claims those are encrypted, and the first two are in fact seaweed and an oyster's pearl respectively. Marinette later deduced that the last one is a literal tear from laughter. Cat Miraculous This page features an image of the Cat Miraculous. It also shows Hēi Māo and the staff. Combined Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses An image of a person surrounded by power is seen. The page explains how when someone possesses both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses, the bearer can use them conjointly. With a special invocation, the Miraculouses would give "ultimate power" to the person: It is stated that this power can shape reality itself, further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish, but warning that the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction. Butterfly Miraculous This page features an image of the Butterfly Miraculous. It also shows a Moth Miraculous wielder and the cane. Akumatization This page shows how the Butterfly Miraculous' special superpower, Akumatization, is able to turn people into superheroes. Peacock Miraculous This page features an image of the Peacock Miraculous. It also shows an example drawing of a Peacock Miraculous holder and its tool. Amokization This page shows how the Peacock Miraculous' special superpower, Amokization, is able to create sentimonsters. Fox Miraculous This page features an image of the Fox Miraculous. It also shows a Fox Miraculous wielder and the flute. Bee Miraculous This page features an image of the Bee Miraculous. It also shows a Bee Miraculous wielder and the spinning top. Spells According to Fu, the book contains several spells that are able to grant new valuable abilities for Miraculous holders to use. Since all the Miraculouses Jewels have the power to fuse together through the power Unification, it could be implied that the book has the information on how to do it and which jewels can fuse together. In order to get the power to change reality, a person would need to know the incantation to activate it while having both the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. Potions The spellbook contains recipes for potions that, when fed to kwamis, will temporarily modify their powers. Apart of the code, the recipes are written in a code and need to be interprete. For example, seaweed is written as "a branch from the dragon king's garden", and "secret kept in a shell" is an oyster pearl. Some ingredients are written exactly as they are, though: a "tear of joy" is literally that. Other contents The book also has information about how to repair a broken or damaged a Miraculous Jewel. Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * Master Fu and Gabriel Agreste also call the spellbook the Grimoire. * Kwamis feel a sense of familiarity with the book when they see it: Plagg does't know exactly what it is when he first comes across it but knows he's seen it before and Tikki quickly recognizes it, stating that it must be brought to Wang Fu immediately. * It is stolen three times in "Volpina". ** Adrien and Plagg take it from Gabriel's safe. ** Lila takes it from Adrien when he leaves for fencing class. ** Marinette and Tikki take it from Lila after she drops it in a trash can. * As of "Backwarder", since Master Fu has chosen Marinette to be the next guardian of the Miracle Box, it is possible that he also taught her how to read and decipher the spellbook's contents. de:Miraculous-Zauberbuch es:Libro de Miraculous fr:Livre des Miraculous pl:Księga Miraculum pt-br:Livro dos Miraculous ru:Книга о Камнях Чудес Mira Category:In-universe books Category:Magical objects